


My Angel

by thelala123



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, F/F, Fallen Angels, im still not good with these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelala123/pseuds/thelala123
Summary: They were two polar opposites of each other. One protected the gates of heaven while the other guarded hell. One a carrier of love and kindness while the other a carrier of evil and destruction. One guided people to safety, the other tormented people. Polar opposites, but was it like people say, opposites attract? Was it possible for an angel and devil to fall in love?





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I'm so happy I got these out finally after working for sometime on this(even if it hurt my heart while I was working on it). Thank you so much Lily(SockyCake on AO3 and FFN and umikichi7 on tumblr) for helping me proof reading this!!!

An angel. A fallen angel. Two polar opposites of each other. One protected the gates of heaven while the other guarded hell. One a carrier of love and kindness while the other a carrier of evil and destruction. One guided people to safety, the other tormented people. Polar opposites, but was it like people say, opposites attract? Was it possible for an angel and devil to fall in love?

Maybe it was possible. Love is something that happens when you least expect it. She never knew how or when but she had fallen for a self- claimed fallen angel. Though she had a persona that most people would stay away from, it sucked her in like a whirlpool. She didn’t know why people would ignore such a sweet kind hearted girl who would hide her securities in the weirdest way possible. It was cute really. Although she thought of things like these, she always felt like she was not worth such a beautiful girl. All she ever did was eat, gain weight and be a fat kid whose friends are books. Most importantly she held a dark secret, a secret that may reveal and spoil her life as well.

On the other hand, the other girl had never expected to fall in love with the booklover girl who hid herself in the confines of the library’s books and shelves that held the wisdom of this world. A girl who’d eat over much and never gain as much, unlike herself, and always craved for more. A country girl with a strange yet cute verbal tick and a chubby figure that she’d never get sick of. But she too hid something deep within her, something that no one would believe as they’d claim it was only a childish fantasy.

Yoshiko Tsushima was just an innocent girl who for some reason had pathetic luck. Maybe the gods were testing her. Or maybe it just came by nature, she was a fallen angel, of course. It didn’t really matter at the moment. She was excited to see her girlfriend Hanamaru after the very tiring day. Her girlfriend was the one who shone like a bright sun in her life, the one who guided her and brought her happiness, the one whom Yoshiko would always be grateful to. Yoshiko heard the door opening and rushed to the door hoping to see the love of her life. “Sorry I came late, it was raining outside zura.” Hanamaru was soaking wet, leaving a trail of water as she rushed to the bathroom. Yoshiko got up from the sofa and went into their room and fetched a towel. “Ah, Zuramaru here’s a towel.” Yoshiko passed a towel to the dripping wet Hanamaru. “Thanks zura.” she smiled before closing the bathroom door shut. Yoshiko floated all the way to the couch and crashed onto it, taking the TV remote nearby to turn it on and began to watch TV though her focus was far away from that.

It had been a few years since they became a couple. Yoshiko still remembered the day they became a couple. Yoshiko had a nostalgic smile on her face as she recalled memories. Yoshiko had called Hanamaru to her house to help her with a live stream she was going to hold. Due to some turn of events they had reached an awkward position where she had no other choice to tell how she felt, whether it be for the good or the worse. Using her amazing fallen angel jargon, Yoshiko confessed to her. Ever since then they were together, supporting one another. They revealed their secrets, the deepest darkest secrets- Hanamaru was an angel and Yoshiko was a fallen angel. A real angel and a fallen angel. They had come here on earth to save and destruct respectively. They and  had fallen in love with each other and made nice mortal friends whom they weren’t ready to lose. So they stayed back on earth. Now they had begun working. Yoshiko had become a video game programmer and Hanamaru, an aspiring writer.

“Why are you smiling zura?” Hanamaru stood, now changed into some pajamas, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She tilted her head slightly towards the side, with a smile. In  her hand she had a book that she was dying to read. “Just thinking about us.” Yoshiko scooted  closer to Hanamaru to lay down  by her side. “Is that so… what about us zura?” Hanamaru asked, laying by Yoshiko on the sofa, her back facing Yoshiko’s front. Yoshiko hugged Hanamaru from behind, her arm hugging her tummy. “About how much we’ve faced together, how we met, how we became a couple.” Yoshiko paused. “We will be together forever, right?” Yoshiko asked skeptically. Yoshiko was scared. Her bad luck had tormented her in the past and losing Hanamaru would be the worst of her luck. Hanamaru swiftly turned over, now facing Yoshiko. The book in her hand fell down to the floor as she gave her a chaste kiss. “Yes, we are. Don’t even think about leaving me zura.” Hanamaru said in a stern manner. “I wasn’t!” Yoshiko defended herself. “I was just scared.”

“Don’t be. I’ll always be here for you. In life or death I’ll be here for you. Nothing can separate us. Not even the angels or demons we are related to.” Hanamaru promised as she hugged Yoshiko tighter. Yoshiko felt touched. She smiled and rubbed the back of Hanamaru’s head. There was nothing that would split them (even if that line was the cheesiest thing she might have ever heard).

Or maybe there was. It was their wedding day. Yoshiko was dressed up in one of the best tuxedos she would ever find. The church was empty due to their friends that they had wanted to call, but couldn’t. If they did, the opposite parties would dare to separate them. That was something the two wanted to avoid at all cost. Yoshiko was standing at the altar beside the priest. Yoshiko began to grin as her soon-going-to-be wife walked down the aisle. She too was smiling at her. They were as happy as they would ever be. “Stop right now!” everyone turned to the source of the voice, shocked. Hanamaru’s eyes widened as she turned on her heels. Yoshiko had no clue who she was but from Hanamaru’s descriptions earlier she guessed it was an archangel, she had long black hair and two white hair pins hanging on her bangs. She had a cold look on her face as she stormed down the aisle to Hanamaru. Yoshiko gulped visibly. ‘ _Weren’t angels supposed be all kind looking!?_ ’

“Hanamaru Kunikida what is the meaning of this?” the archangel bellowed. “Dia sama I was just-“ Yoshiko understood the futility of the situation. She needed to save Hanamaru before the archangel did something to her. “It’s my fault. “Yoshiko walked up to Dia, “I was the one who forced her to marry me.”

Hanamaru gave Yoshiko a look telling her to keep her mouth shut. Yoshiko ignored it completely and stood confidently, wrapping her arm around Hanamaru’s waist. Dia scoffed. “What’s with you the betrayers of God, always bring trouble on others?”

“What’s wrong with falling in love, Dia? I don’t find any fault in that.” a new voice from Yoshiko’s back said, that Yoshiko recognized clearly. It was Mari, the devil. She turned her head around giving a thankful look before facing Dia again. One day she would have to pay back Mari. “There is nothing wrong with falling in love, except she has fallen in love with one of mine.” Dia said. “Dia, just because you have  never fallen in love yet doesn’t mean it’s wrong.”

“It is, if you are breaking the rules.”

“Dia you haven’t changed since the last time.” Mari sighed, in defeat. Yoshiko was surprised. Mari would never give in that easily. “Riko you know what to do.” Mari instructed.

“Huh?” Yoshiko said, confused. From behind she felt a pair of arms holding her from behind and pulling her away from Hanamaru. Yoshiko struggled against the tight grip which immobilized her. “Hey!”

“I’m sorry Yocchan.”

“Yoshiko chan watch-“

Something hit the back of Yoshiko’s head hard. Riko left her grip on Yoshiko letting her fall on the floor. The world seemed to blur out. She could barely see the face of the one she loved screaming in distress. “Zu-ra-ma-ru…” She managed to say before she blacked out. The next thing Yoshiko knew was that she was locked up in hell, her so called home.

It was a hard life for them after that incident. Even if they wanted to see each other they couldn’t. They longed for the other but knew they were never going to see each other. It was hard  for Hanamaru. If only she could stop Yoshiko from taking the blame on. She didn’t get it. How was falling in love so bad? Yoshiko was the kindest and most endearing fallen angel she’d ever met. From what she heard from the other angels that what she commited was a sin.  Surprisingly she was still allowed to be an angel but everyone condemned the poor angel, only the archangels- Dia and Kanan would approach her every now and then. She was detained in heaven and would never go back to earth or anywhere else unless one of the archangels was present by her.

Hanamaru was looking down from heaven, gazing on earth absent-mindedly. She would have loved to have gone to some places with huge bookstores and libraries with Yoshiko, or maybe try to play video games even though she sucked at them all, or they could watch a movie or...

She would never be able to see Yoshiko again. No matter how much her heart ached for her she would never be here with her. She could have accepted she made a sin then and there so she could become a fallen angel and join Yoshiko in hell, where at least they could be together. A tear made its way down on her cheek. She missed her, desperately seeking for her presence in front of her eyes. How bad was this love? 

“Are you sure this was a good idea?” Kanan asked Dia after looking at Hanamaru’s melancholic behavior. “If we need to change her mood we must do this.”

“Dia I don’t think this is going to work.”

“The number of demons, devils and fallen angels tormenting the earth are increasing. We must send her down to do her job and protect the innocent.”

“But-“

“Kanan we need to do this. That’s the only way.” With that being said Dia stormed off to do her other work. Kanan sighed. She knew very well that this was not going to end well. Though Dia had a point, Hanamaru wasn’t in the best state to carry out her duties. She was depressed, hiding herself within the books of mortals, while overeating. When she wasn’t doing that she just peered over the clouds looking down onto the earth sobbing over her love. It was a sad sight to watch but she had no other choice. She knelt by Hanamaru who looked distracted and sad. “Hanamaru chan,” she called out to her. There was no response. “Hanamaru chan,” she placed a hand on her shoulder. Hanamaru broke away from her reverie and gave a heart broken smile, “Hi Kanan chan.”

“How are you now?”

“Is that a joke zura?”

Kanan kept her mouth shut for a moment. “You know what, let’s go to the earth and have some fun.” Kanan said softly. “Is this one of Dia san’s tricks to make me go and do my work?” ‘Damn she’s smart…’

“Well kind of. We could go to that library you talked about a few days ago.” ‘ _Though I’ll be bored out of my mind’_. “Really Kanan chan?” Hanamaru’s eyes shone in delight before she faltered, “You don’t like libraries, right zura?”

“I can make an exception.” Kanan winked.

“You’re so cool Kanan chan!”

“C’mon now let’s go or else it will close soon.” Kanan stood up lending a hand to Hanamaru. Hopefully it would help the poor girl divert her attention from this despair as her heart sank at the thought of the girl her eyes were searching for .

Soon it became their routine. Every day they’d go down to earth find a library where Hanamaru could read all the books she pleased while Kanan was on duty, not only taking care of her but also her duties as archangel. Sometimes it was a pain but she managed to do so since Hanamaru would do a bit of her job on earth before going back to heaven where her normal routines would start once again.

A few  millennia passed by but Hanamaru was still heartbroken. She was trying her best to mind her own business. It was tough as her mind always went back to Yoshiko, her angel. As she and Kanan spent more time together she finally understood the reason why Dia had crashed her wedding. It was not only against the rules, it was because Dia had fallen in love with one of the demons named Sarah but they were forced to separate someone else… Kanan hadn’t finished the sentence but it was obvious that it wasn’t good. It made Dia’s heart hard as a rock unless it  was her sister, Ruby another angel among the ranks. 

Kanan had explained her story when she was on earth and how her love was separated from each other after death because of this. It hurt Kanan yet she stayed strong like Dia. Hanamaru could only look at them with respect and cut back her words of poison back from then onward, even if Dia’s bossy demeanor annoyed her at these times.

Soon an emergency stirred the heavens. Almost every angel had been preparing for as they stepped  in heaven. The final battle was approaching. The battle between the good and the bad, or to be precise the heaven and hell, that would destroy the living world entirely to start a new one.

They were on the battlefield on the rough rocky terrains of the earth caused by the fighting between the angels and the devils, demons and fallen angels. Though the angels were less in number they had the power of God on their sides . They were slowly making their ways to cleanse the unpure world but it never meant that there would be no casualties. Many died, and their souls returned to the God waiting to be reborn in the new world. There was no wonder that many deserved a second chance for this cruel world. 

Hanamaru was not a person who had liked war but she was kind of happy for the turn of events. It would be a chance that she could meet her love. She hadn’t met her in such a long time. She wondered if she was still the same Yoshiko she had loved ever so dearly. She felt a bit anxious, just like how she felt when they went on their first date on earth when everything was fine. It was something she had been wishing for,  centuries. That was when an irrational fear built within her  making her a bit paranoid. What if Yoshiko died? No, that couldn’t have happened, could it? Yoshiko was strong and she knew it, after all Yoshiko had saved her from some horrible gangsters when they were living on the earth.

She huddled in the corner of the infirmary tent where the other angels were resting or tending to their wounds. ' _Yoshiko chan where are you zura...?_ '  

The next day she was in the battle, fighting tooth and nail that she had hoped  to see her soon.

She was right. Yoshiko was standing in front of her eyes.

She was there fighting with a comrade who hadn’t noticed her. Yoshiko had definitely changed in those few millennia of separation. Her body was much skinnier than before, her skin pale just like the moon due to the lack of sunlight hitting her hellish skin, her red eyes fierce and wild unlike those times in the past. Her black feathery wings stronger than before and wide open, smacking her opponents that surrounded as she turned around, as she slaughtered her angel comrades ruthlessly. It was a Yoshiko she’d never seen before yet she loved her so much and couldn’t help but stand there frozen in place. Why was she so hesitant  suddenly after longing for her for  a long time?

“Zura...maru...?” she dropped the dead body to the ground, looking at the short angel in awe, happiness and a whole bunch of emotions that hit her like a tsunami. Her eyes  immediately softened, a grin found on her face almost like the ones she’d make when they’d go on dates or when she was about to defeat a high levelled character in a video game. It almost made Hanamaru melt. “Yoshiko chan…”

“I can’t believe-”

“Neither can I Yoshiko chan” she sighed. It was really the last place she had imagined to be reunited with Yoshiko but she was happy that she was finally with her. They stared at each other right into their eyes, ignoring the destruction around them. They had nothing to say, they were together after ages and that’s was what they wanted right now.

Yoshiko cleared her throat, “The lord of the Underworld- Hades commands me to kill all of you angels.” Yohane said giving a eerie wavering laughter that seemed to be almost sad, “There is an exception though and that’s you.” Hanamaru giggled. She was still caring and sweet even after this time,  in a battlefield. And they were flirting. An inappropriate thing to happen while you were in battle would be flirting with your so called enemy... willingly and she loved it. “Well I have an order from the Gods to kill you Underworldly spirits zura, but... I think you’re not one of them.” she giggled.

“So what do we do Zuramaru?”

“I think that’s what we do zura.”

“Are you sure about this? You know we can’t-”

“Yes I’m sure zura. Are you sure?”

“Of course I am. I shall finally ascend into the light of the heavens.”

They took a few steps back pulling out their weapons. They charged at each other, sparks grew into a flame as their weapons clashed- a fight for domination. Each attack, parry and dodge was going to decide their fate. This pain was going to end right then and there. A pain both of them had been feeling for ages, centuries were going to end just like this chapter of life on earth.

“Yoshiko chan…” she grunted, the pain was searing but she didn't mind it she was finally going to be together with her and hopefully forever. Blood oozed from the place she was stabbed. Life was slowly drained out of her. “Hana...maru” Yoshiko was too near to the edge as she was stabbed by her lover but it wasn't an unhappy way of dying. The two fell onto the ground, the weapons were still in their hands, and with their last seconds of their life. They stretched trying to reach for each other. Yoshiko smiled as they made contact before they were just lifeless bodies on the battlefield.

They would always be together. This time they knew it for sure.


End file.
